Singing to finding
by katieehale
Summary: what if Edward never came back Victoria changed Bella her in her brother Ryan sing at a club he can show you peoples past not in your head either what if a friend shows up
1. Chapter 1

This place held none my interest I was alone climbing the stairs to a room of pain held the most memories I could ever have but gone as they were I needed to hope a little longer I had letters they loved me my well in this case Romeo`s sister and big brother would save me from my walking but not living slumber looking in the mirror I was paler and thinner and I probably could pass a vampire then as it may I was not pretty not worthy and as he had said not good enough

Opening the door I felt life slap me in the face and point in the direction of where in was headed my pixie and my warrior just waiting to spring me from my sleep that lasted for the six months with my Romeo holding on to the part that kept me living a part that killed me mentally .And it was like they held the peace that would bring back my happiness that they were my awakeners .

"Bella?" of course I didn't look that different why would I

"Alice Emmett "and I knew that's all it would take bursting into my own sprinkler system wasn't unusual it happened a lot

"it is alright it is fine"

Emmett pulled me into a hug that was escapable but I never will try then my door opened

"what the hell is going on here "

"Charlie "

"Alice Cullen and Um…"

"Billy Cullen "Emmett greeted him

"what are you two doing here"

"Charlie we can't stay away listening to Edward curling up into a ball arguing with himself isn't fun and we did write we would soon come"

Then Emmett pinched the top of my dad's ear he passed out

Alice spoke uncertain "come with us…"

"yes run away" Emmett

"okay" I was sure I want to live with them care or them only they would return the love I was going to live with my true family that was taken against their will they always loved . I was good enough


	2. Chapter 2

**charlie walked in the room and said "could yall keep it down you billy are loud!"**

**After charlie left i smacked emmett "dont confuse him like that emmett!" because emmett had said his name was billy. sometimes i think hes stupid! i let them leave thinking they were just going to get a few things so they could "stay" the night. and went back to having a horrible time i waited forever for them to come back and they never did. which hurt worse that they didnt. so as time went by i wondered in the forest and there sat victoria with her wild hair she said "hello bella" in a voice i didnt understand at all. but before i could ask she jumped and bit me and i dont think i can really describe life any other way except the word exciting. the lights and shows were calling us and thats where i met ryan who i welcomed into our small family. He was a singer and sometimes i joined him mostly at small bars and we song human songs. That made people cheer.**

**Ryan stepped up to the mic. He introduced me and everything then we began to sing. everything went silent as we drew in our breaths.**

Here's the thing We started out friends It was cool, but it was all pretend Yeah, yeah, since you been gone You're dedicated, you took the time Wasn't long 'til I called you mine Yeah, yeah, since you been gone And all you'd ever hear me say Is how I picture me with you That's all you'd ever hear me say But since you been gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah Thanks to you, now I get what I want Since you been gone How can I put it, you put me on I even fell for that stupid love song Yeah, yeah, since you been gone How come I'd never hear you say I just wanna be with you Guess you never felt that way But since you been gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want Since you been gone You had your chance, you blew it Out of sight, out of mind Shut your mouth, I just can't take it Again and again and again and again Since you been gone (since you been gone) I can breathe for the first time I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you) Now I get, I get what I want I can breathe for the first time I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you) Now I get (I get) You should know (you should know) that I get I get what I want Since you been gone Since you been gone Since you been goneeveryone clapped and then i saw him 


End file.
